The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology may be used to form integrated circuits, useful in various applications including but not limited to microprocessors, microcontrollers, logic circuits, static random access memory (RAM), etc. Silicon is a common material used in CMOS technology. Silicon semiconductor fabrication, however, is approaching its fundamental scaling limits.